Tout commence à Budapest
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Lorsque l'on a une part d'ombre, que l'on mène une double vie, il faut savoir sur qui compter. Lorsque l'on veut voler un tableau, le faire à Budapest n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Je ne possède pas les personnages du MCU, seulement les OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Le monde est un endroit vaste, rempli de trésors qui ne demande qu'à être observés, parfois, d'un peu plus près.

Elle inspira profondément tout en observant la pièce du regard, tentant d'encrer le moindre détails dans sa mémoire. Elle prit son téléphone, activa le programme qui transforma l'endroit en une réplique exacte des deux salles les plus importantes du Musée Nationale Hongrois. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle prit ses écouteurs qu'elle mit en place dans ses oreilles avant de lancer sa musique, l'occasion exigeait du Coldplay.

Elle joignit ses mains avant d'étirer le bras droit puis le gauche. Elle étira ensuite ses jambes puis sa nuque. Elle força la tension à quitter son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une dernière inspiration puis s'élança. Elle évita les systèmes de sécurité, sous les lasers, au-dessous. Une enjambée, un poirier, une roue, un grand écart. D'un bon sans élan elle s'accrocha à une poutre en hauteur et, à la force de ses muscles grimpa dessus. Alors qu'elle allait sauter pour atteindre la deuxième poutre , une voix dans son oreille lui fit perdre l 'équilibre, la prenant par surprise :

« J'ai le faux »

Avec un soupir exaspéré elle arrêta sa session, enleva ses écouteurs et s'épongea le front avec une serviette qu'elle avait amené un peu avant. Elle sortie de la pièce et traversa plusieurs couloirs, arrivant finalement sur la bibliothèque :

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me déranger »

« Tu m'avais aussi demandé de te prévenir dès que le tableau était prêt » Contredit son interlocuteur.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lança un regard impatient vers la housse qui couvrait le tableau. La personne soupira tandis qu'une autre les rejoignait un plateau dans les mains :

« Le thé est prêt madame »

« Merci Henry »

« J'ai aussi préparé vos affaires pour ce soir, je pense que vous serez heureuse de mon choix »

« Je n'en doute pas » Sourit-elle légèrement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le tableau qui, cette fois était découvert.

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

Elle s'approcha, ses doigts effleurant presque l'oeuvre, elle observait le moindre détail. Ses yeux turquoises regardaient le moindre coup de pinceau, la moindre variation de couleurs :

« Tu t'es surpassé » Complimenta-t-elle.

« Merci ! »

« Il nous reste combien de temps ? »

« Deux heures avant le départ »

« Je vais aller me préparer » Dit-elle avant d'attraper la tasse de thé que lui tendait Henry puis de partir.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit salon, montant l'escalier la conduisant dans sa suite. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et eut une sourire devant le choix d'Henry pour sa tenue. Elle alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain et posa sa tasse près de la baignoire pour pouvoir se préparer à entrer dans l'eau. Elle s'installa dans la baignoire et laissa l'eau la submerger. Elle se laissa couler quelques instants avant de sortir sa tête de l'eau et te se reposer contre la paroi. Quand elle sortie de son bain après une dizaine de minutes, elle s'enveloppa de son peignoir le plus confortable, recouvrit ses cheveux d'une serviette qu'elle remonta ensuite comme un turban. Elle enfila ses chaussons et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et peu de temps après, Henry et sa maquilleuse-coiffeuse répondant au prénom d'Anna, arrivèrent :

« Vous semblez triste madame » S'inquiétant Henry.

« Je réfléchis c'est tout. Je pensais prendre des vacances après ce soir, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une très bonne idée madame, vous travaillez si dur avec vos deux … métiers »Fit Anna.

« J'ai un métier et un hobby » Contredit-elle gentiment « Henry ? »

« Cela est une bonne idée en effet, surtout après votre dernier dossier qui a été éreintant, d'où notre présence ici je suppose ? » Demanda Henry.

« Oui, je suis assez excitée pour ce soir » Confia-t-elle.

« Parce que vous allez commettre un vol sous le nez du gouvernement Hongrois ? » Demanda Anna en retenant un rire.

« Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avec le prince Espagnol » Soupira Henry.

« Comment voulez-vous être coiffée ce soir madame ? » Demanda finalement Anna.

« Épatez-moi » Fit-elle avant de sentir Henry placer des patchs sur ses épaules pour combattre ses courbatures.

La jeune femme dans le miroir n'avait pas encore trente ans mais s'en approchait. Elle était belle, bien trop selon certains avis féminins. Elle avait des yeux turquoises perçant qui, lorsqu'ils vous regardaient, donnaient l'impression de sonder votre âme. Cette jeune femme était Elizabeth Rose Coolidge Abberline, fille de lord. Elle était une personne avec deux vies. Avocate internationale des droits de l'art le jour, et une voleuse répondant au nom de De Vinci la nuit.

« Monsieur Archibald m'a dit de vous prévenir que vous étiez attendue ce soir, enfin par vous, je veux dire De Vinci »

« Je ne suis pas surprise, sur les 6 tableaux de De Vinci je n'en ai rendu que 4 et ils sont tous faux, je suis heureuse d'avoir un auditoire. Pas de changements dans la liste des invités ? »

« Si, apparement le milliardaire Américain, Tony Stark a envoyé deux de ses assistants pour acheter le tableau de ce soir »

« Arnaquer l'auto-proclamé Iron-Man ? Oh ce vol va être savoureux. Quels sont leurs noms ? »

« Natalie Rushman et Clayton Baker » Fit Henry en lui tendant une tablette avec leurs dossiers.

« Hum … Ma couverture est prête pour ce soir ? »

« Archibald s'en est occupé madame, et j'ai vérifié »

« Très bien, sa couverture est-elle également prête ? »

« Oui madame, il se prépare »

« Bien, je compte sur vous pour me guider, comme d'habitude »

« Bien évidemment »

Les deux heures avant le départ était écoulée, habillée d'une magnifie robe verte, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en boucles soyeuses sur un côté et son maquillage magnifiquement appliqué, elle retrouva Archibald devant la porte d'entrée :

« Tu es magnifique »

« Je sais » Dit-elle avec un regard légèrement arrogant, faisant rire Archibald.

« Bon, Madame Salvi, j'espère que vous appréciez l'exposition de ce soir » Fit Archibald avec un accent italien.

« Très bel accent monsieur Borromeo, n'allez pas encore faire ami-ami avec vos collègues, je ne veux pas une répétition de Barcelone »Fit Elizabeth avec elle aussi, un accent italien.

Elle partie dix minutes après Archibald, vérifiant que la fausse de Chiara Salvi était impeccable, elle ne devait pas être reconnue.

« J'ai tout de même hâte que vous récupériez votre couleur naturelle » Fit Henry en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la limousine.

« Moi aussi ! Mais j'ai besoin de ce tableau »

« je le sais Madame »

Elle monta dans la limousine qui démarra presque aussitôt. Elle effaça le sourire tendre que son majordome avait le pouvoir de provoquer et se concentra à nouveau sur la liste des invités. Elle avait un doute sur ces deux assistants envoyés par Tony Stark. Ce dernier était plus Art Moderne que 15-16ème siècle. Elle vérifia qu'aucune photo d'elle n'avait été diffusée puis regarda ses mails et vit qu'elle n'était pas sur sa boite-mail mais sur celle d'Archie, un message accrocha son regard, ou plutôt un destinateur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Archie écrivait à Hideaki Hasegawa, un trafiquant de drogue, d'armes et d'êtres humains impitoyable ?

Elle envoya un message rapide à Andrew pour lui demande d'enquêter. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Mussée Nationale, elle fut accueillie par les photographes qui tentaient d'obtenir un cliché de toutes les personnes célèbres présentes. Elle s'assura que son visage ne soit pas visible, ou alors pas assez reconnaissable et avança sur le tapis rouge, l'air de rien. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle passa la sécurité et reprit son sac une fois les portiques passés, discrètement, elle plaça son oreillette dans l'oreille que ses cheveux cachaient et pouvait déjà entendre Henry et Archie qui pour ce soir était Giovanni Borromeo, un membre de la police de l'art italienne, qui aurait rejoint l'équipe de protection pour le tableau au dernier moment.

Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne :

« Rien à signaler ? » Demanda-t-elle discrètement.

« Les autres flics sont ennuyeux à mourir » Se plaignit Archie.

« Rien Madame » Dit à son tour Henry.

« Bien »

Elle trouva enfin le tableau qui était sa cible : le « Salvator Mundi » peint par De Vinci au seizième siècle, et qui valait un peu de 380 millions d'euros. Ce tableau n'était pas apparu aux yeux du public depuis presque dix ans. Et il s'agissait d'un tableau qu'Elizabeth convoitait depuis plusieurs années :

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Fit une voix comme veloutée à côté d'elle.

Elizabeth tourna légèrement la tête, observant la nouvelle venue du coin de l'oeil, une femme rousse plantureuse qui Elizabeth devait bien l'admettre, serait bien capable de lui faire tourner la tête.

« En effet oui » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la rousse pour se présenter « Chiara Scalvi »

« Natalie Rushman »

**-Deux Heures plus tôt -**

« j'ai étendu le champ des relations de Hideaki Hasegawa, il semblerait qu'il travaille depuis plusieurs années avec Archibald Maxwell, on ne sait pas exactement quel est son rôle mais il est un faussaire réputé et insaisissable, d'après des rumeurs, il travaillerait avec le voleur De Vinci » Expliqua Natasha en finissant de se préparer.

« De Vinci ? Pas très original » Commenta Clint en vérifiant des données.

« Le nom a été choisi par le public, c'est parce que cette personne serait responsable du vol de « La Cène » et de « La Joconde », tableaux qui ont été rendus quelques jours plus tard »

« Donc cette personne vol pour le sport »

« C'est ça »

« Ce qui t'amène a penser que l'on pourrait coincer cette Archibald ce soir ? »

« Oui, un nouveau De Vinci est exposé à Budapest »

« Je vois, cet Archibald ne pourrait pas avoir un complice ? Je veux dire, pour nous avoir échapper deux fois, il doit forcément avoir reçu de l'aide » Fit Clint.

« Justement, j'y venais. Les deux fois où l'on a failli l'avoir, une femme était également présente »

« On ne voit pas son visage, il n'y a pas de photos prises une fois à l'intérieur ? »  
« Non c'est trop privée pour être divulgué au public, d'après nos analystes la femme sur ces deux photos est la même personne »

« Tu penses qu'elle sera là ce soir ? »

« Si on veut Maxwell, on doit d'abord l'attraper elle »

« ça marche, tout ça pour démanteler tout un réseau, quand je pense que je pourrais profiter du soleil chez moi si les gens arrêtaient de contourner les lois ! »

« Sauf que si tout le monde obéissait, on serait au chômage »

« Je sais bien ! »

« Pas de changements ? »

« Non, ils ont juste ajouter des hommes pour protéger le tableau »

« ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Interpol est également sur les dents, ils ne veulent pas gérer un nouveau scandal si jamais le Salvator Mundi devait être volé »

« Prête à y aller ? »

« Oui, allons montrer aux gens que Stark s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à l'art Moderne »

« Potts tu veux dire, c'est elle qui s'en occupe »

« Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui paye »

« D'ailleurs, les armures tueuses, c'est fini ? »

« Oui, Hammer a été arrêté »

« Bonne nouvelle, ils me font peur ces savants fous »

« Bientôt ils vont nous créer des machines qui penseront comme des humains »

« J'en ai déjà la chaire de poule »

Clint et Natasha montèrent en voiture et Clint démarra, ils arrivèrent après trente minutes de trajet au Musée Nationale, il y avait foule. Ils se firent discrets et entrèrent sans être photographiés ou questionnés par les journalistes présents. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et se commandèrent à boire. Une jeune femme brune qui venait d'arrivée capta l'attention de Natasha. Elle marchait comme si elle avait le monde à ses pieds, et Natasha devait reconnaître que ce n'était peut-être pas impossible.

« Elle est belle » Commenta Clint.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça » Fit froidement Natasha en tentant de détacher son regard, mais sans y parvenir.

« Tu pourrais au moins prendre son numéro »

« Pourquoi faire ? La planter au premier rencard ? »

« Les coups d'un soir ça se fait toujours »

« J'en ai trop eu. De toute façon, qui est-ce ? »

Clint sorti son téléphone et chercha la photo de la brune parmi la liste des invités :

«Chiara Salvi, professeur en Art, spécialiste du quinzième et seizième siècle, née à Rome, études prestigieuses, première de sa promo, en gros, elle fait parti de l'élite. Elle aurait été envoyé par Rome pour rassurer les acheteurs sur les origines, la valeur et l'authenticité du tableau. Elle a été chaudement recommandé par le directeur du Musée de Rome »

« Clint ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est de dos »

« Et ? »

« Compare-là aux deux photos que je t'ai montré avant de partir »

« Oh … merde. Tu craques pour une hors-la-loi ! » Plaisanta Clint.

« Ferme-là Robin des bois ! »

« Va lui parler » Encouragea Clint.

Natasha se leva après un dernier regard noir pour Clint. La rousse avait l'habitude d'attirer les gens, alors que l'effet inverse se produise et qu'elle soit attirer comme un aimant par cette italienne était … presque inquiétant. Elle s'approcha et une odeur de rose la submergea, la forçant à ferme les yeux pour garder sa concentration. Elle était une agent surentrainé ! Elle était tout de même capable de résister à une brunette, bien que magnifique !

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Natasha en la fixant, se fichant complètement du tableau. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme côté d'elle se tournait presque imperceptiblement vers elle, la détaillant du coin de l'oeil, ce qui força d'autant plus l'admission que Natasha avait pour elle.

« En effet oui » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Natasha « Chiara Scalvi »

« Natalie Rushman » Fit Natasha en tentant de ne pas réagir à l'effet que produisait sur elle, l'accent italien.

« Vous aimez De Vinci ? »

« Pas plus que ça »

« C'est dommage. Que faites-vous là alors ? »

« Mon patron aimerait changer de style, alors me voici »

« Je vois, De Vinci était un génie, c'était une chance pour nous, de pouvoir enfin apprécier ce tableau qui a été trop longtemps caché »

« Vous désirez l'acheté ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Je n'en ai pas les moyens malheureusement. Je suis … une experte en Art, je suis là pour superviser la vente si je puis dire »

**-Elizabeth-**

Elle discutait depuis vingt minutes avec Natalie, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette dernière lui avait fait perdre son objectif jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Archie la rappeler à l'ordre :

« On sait que tu joues sur les deux bords, mais là c'est pas le moment. Si elle travaille pour Stark, tu la verras peut-être à notre prochaine visite aux USA »

Elizabeth termina son champagne :

« Excusez-moi, je vois un ami que j'aimerais saluer »

« Bien sûr » Sourit Natalie.

La soirée avançait normalement, alors qu'elle devait faire l'échange des des peintures dans quelques minutes à peine, des fumigènes furent lancés, les invités ayant besoin d'une demi-seconde pour réagir, se mirent à hurler avant de paniquer quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Elizabeth fonça vers la salle où le tableau avait été déplacé pour la vente aux enchères et fit l'échange. Elle récupéra le tube servant à protéger la peinture originale avant de partir retrouver Archie dans la salle de contrôle. Sauf qu'elle aperçu une bande d'hommes armés apparaitre. Lâchant un juron, elle se dépêcha de faire glisser l'étui dans un conduit qui débouchait sur l'extérieur avant d'aller dans les toilettes :

« Henry ?! Archie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« J'ai perdu la connexion avec monsieur Archibald, je passe vous chercher tout de suite »

« Récupérez d'abord la peinture » Fit Elizabeth « Vous la trouverez à l'emplacement B »

« Madame, il s'agit des hommes de Hideaki Hasegawa »

« Très bien, je vais sortir par la sortie de secours est »

« Je suis là dans deux minutes »

Elizabeth tenta d'appeler Archie tout en se débarrassant de ses talons. N'arrivant pas à le joindre, elle partie vers la salle de contrôle après s'être assurée d'être seule et que les hommes du trafiquant japonais ne soient plus à proximité. Lorsqu'elle arriva au centre, tous les policiers italiens étaient à terre, ils avaient tous reçus une balle en pleine tête. Elle tenta de trouver Archie mais sans résultats. Elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, elle commençait à penser qu'Archie pouvait être en danger. Elle fit une copie des vidéos de surveillance avant de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait tout observer depuis son ordinateur. Elle retrouva Henry qui l'attendait comme prévu, la peinture à l'arrière de la voiture.

« On rentre »

« Des nouvelles de monsieur Archibald ? »

« Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Bien Madame »

Sur ces derniers mots, Henry accéléra et ils arrivèrent plus que rapidement au penthouse, Lorsqu'elle entra, Elizabeth ouvrit l'étui qui protégeait la peinture afin de pouvoir l'observer :

« Le fils de … »

« Que se passe-t-il madame ? »

« C'est un faux ! »

« Mais vous vous étiez assurée que c'était le vrai ! » S'exclama Andrew.

« J'ai besoin des vidéos de surveillances »

Henry tenta d'accepter aux caméras de surveillance mais apparement, elles avaient toutes été effacées. Il pirata alors celle de l'extérieur :

« Madame ? Je pense que vous devez voir ça »

Elizabeth s'approcha et Henry laissa la vidéo défiler. On y voyait Archie avec une arme dans une main et un étui à peinture dans l'autre :

« LE FILS DE … ! » S'exclama Elizabeth avant de se retenir.

« Il osé vous doubler ?! Cet ingrat ! C'est comme ça qu'il remercie la générosité de votre famille ?! Mon dévouement ?! » Explosa Henry qui, lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je vais fouiller sa chambre, occupez-vous de son ordinateur, il aura surement tout crypté »

« Je m'en occupe madame » Fit-il avant de partir dans le bureau d'Archie.

Elizabeth se dirigea dans la chambre de ce dernier et chercha partout, mais ne trouva rien, certaines de ses affaires avaient disparus, des photos manquaient, la montre qu'elle avait volé pour lui avait également disparu. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Henry où il en était mais, le voyant concentré, s'abstint et se dirigea plutôt dans sa chambre. Elle se changea dans une tenue plus confortable et s'installa à son bureau.

Une fois installée dans son fauteuil de bureau, elle se mit à réfléchir. Si Archie l'avait effectivement doublé, alors plusieurs questions se posaient : quand ? pour qui ? Pourquoi ?

Puis, elle stoppa sa chaise qu'elle faisait tourner depuis quelques instants. Elle entra son mot de passe et alla sur son serveur sécurisé, elle entra les détails de son compte à Athènes, une sorte de banque ultra-secrète qui n'était utilisée que par les voleurs. Elle ne parvint à se connecter et vérifia l'inventaire, il lui manquait trois quatre objets, dont deux étaient très importants à ses yeux.

Il lui manquait deux tableaux, mais surtout, le Hope, aussi appelé le Bleu de France ou encore Le Bijou du Roi, il s'agissait du plus gros diamant bleu au monde et qui valait plus de 200 millions de dollars ! Le collier en or, orné de 91 diamants blancs et qui valait plus de 55 millions de dollars, appelé « l'Incomparable » avait lui aussi disparu. Elizabeth envoya sa tasse valsé à travers la pièce. Elle tenta de se calmer et vit qu'Archie avait fait une demande de transfère, en se faisant passer pour elle, pour l'envoyer sur un compte inconnu. Elle remonta la piste mais ayant trop de données à analyser, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'endormie comme une masse, tout en ayant en tête de lui faire payer sa trahison.

**-Natasha et Clint- Deux jours plus tard-**

« On a du nouveau sur elle ? » Demanda Clint qui regardait les vidéos de surveillance.

« Rien, mais vu son expression en sortant de chez elle hier maintenant, quelque chose à dû se produire pendant le vol »

« Tu penses qu'elle est De Vinci? «

« J'en suis certaine. Comment expliquer son absence pendant la prise d'otage, sa disparition, l'absence de vidéos de surveillance et son attitude ? »

« Pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle t'intéresse »

« Oui, mais pas pour la raison à laquelle tu penses »

« Je suis tout ouïe »

« Et si on la convainquait de travailler pour le SHIELD ? »

« Tu veux la retourner ?! On a pas de moyens de pression »

On sait que c'est une voleuse »

« Nous on le sait, mais on a pas de preuves, et on ne connait pas sa véritable identité ! »

« Je sais, mais si on la prenait sur le fait, là on aurait des arguments »

« Okay admettons, mais à quoi elle servirait au SHIELD ? »

« Elle fait partie du monde criminelle, elle a forcément des liens sur tous les trafiques, les contrebandes »

« Elle fait plus dans le col-blanc que le meurtre de masse, mais je vois l'intérêt. Le seul soucis c'est qu'elle ne sait pas se battre »

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'une voleuse de son niveau n'a pas appris à se défendre ? Elle n'en ai pas arrivé là sans apprendre à se battre, je suis prête à parier qu'elle pourrait tenir la distance contre moi »

« Venant de toi ça veut dire beaucoup » Commenta Clint « Tu veux aussi qu'elle travaille avec nous parce qu'elle te plait »

« C'est un détail »

« Natasha ! Quand as-tu été attiré par quelqu'un pour la derrière fois ? »

« Il y a des années, et si je suis honnête, ça n'a jamais été aussi … violent »

« Je crois que quelqu'un a eut un coup de foudre »

« Tu apprécies un peu trop la situation »

« Laisse-moi en profiter ! Tu crois qu'elle penche de ce côté ? »

« J'en mettrai ma main au feu »

« Je suis quand même ébahi par le fait que tu es complètement captivée par elle »

« je sais, mais je ne le contrôle pas, j'essaye mais à chaque fois je revois son regard et je me dis : il y a quelque chose »

« Donc, en gros, tu veux la coffrer pour pouvoir la sauver et ensuite fonder une famille avec elle ? »

« Ne va pas plus vite que la musique ! J'aimerais déjà que l'on découvre qui elle est vraiment ! »

« Et bien réjouis-toi, Maria à trouver quelque chose »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Tu le croiras jamais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est britannique ?! »

« Non ?! »

« Je t'assure et … alors celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

« Crache le morceau ! »

Clint se tourna vers Natasha, laissant apparaître une photo d'Elizabeth apparaître à l'écran :

« Je te présente Lady Elizabeth Rose Coolidge Abberline, fille de comte, avocate en droit de l'art, et apparemment elle est douée puisque grâce à elle, l'Egypte a put récupérer des oeuvres que l'Angleterre refusait de rendre »

« Elle est avocate ?! »

« Etude à Oxford, au Louvres, parle Chinois, anglais, français, russe, italien, allemand et espagnol. Son père est diplomate et sa mère docteur en littérature de la Renaissance, elle donne des séminaires un peu partout dans le monde. Elle est fille unique, Milliardaire, moins que Stark mais quand même, philanthrope, et … ah oui, son dossier scolaire est en béton »

« Comment est-ce que Maria a fait le lien ? »

« A cause d'une bague qu'elle a porté en tant qu'Elizabeth à un gala organisé par le British Museum, elle portait le « Graff Pink » qui vaut presque 50 millions de dollars et qui avait été volé quelques années auparavant »

« Ah … Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vole ? »

« Tu veux mon avis ? Pour l'adrénaline, comme tous ces enfants de bonnes familles qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs vies »

« Peut-être mais elle est sacrément douée, parce que si tu regardes la liste des oeuvres et bijoux qu'elle aurait apparement volé …. »

« Elle a un complice et … elle a un majordome ! C'est lui le complice ! »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain ! »

« Oh si ! C'est toujours le majordome Natasha, toujours »

« Tu me fatigues »

**-Elizabeth- **

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être observée, suivie, était-ce Archie ? Enfin cela importait peu. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il se cachait dans un entrepôt désinfecté et elle était prête à le faire payer. Elle se changea dans une tenue qui lui laissait une liberté de mouvement et se dirigea vers le garage :

« Madame, je continue de penser que je devrais venir »

« Henry, tout se passera bien. C'est entre lui et moi »

« Laissez-moi au moins venir en renfort »

« Très bien, mais en sniper et je ne vous attendrais pas, il doit partir ce soir »

Elizabeth trouva les clés de sa moto, monta dessus et démarra. Les portes du garage s'ouvrant sur son passage. Sur le chemin, elle avait encore cette impression d'être suivie. Elle roulait sans soucier des limitations de vitesse. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle inspecta les environs pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. A travers une vitre, elle le vit assit en train de lire un livre, une valise à ses pieds. Elle entra sans se soucier du bruit, braquant une arme sur lui, ce qui fit sursauter Archie :

« Elie ?! » S'exclama-t-il « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« C'es toi qui a des réponses à me donner, pas l'inverse »

« Ecoute Elie c'est compliqué »

« Et bien tu vas prendre ton temps et me simplifier les choses »

« Henry n'est pas là ? »

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda froidement Elizabeth.

« Ecoute, si c'est pour les bijoux et les tableaux que je t'ai emprunté, tiens les voici » Dit-il en ouvrant une sacoche pour les lui montrer avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à elle.

Elle poussa la sacoche d'un coup de pied délicat sur le côté :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je … j'avais des dettes »

« Tu avais des dettes malgré les millions que l'on a volé ?! »

« Il est là le problème ! On volait mais on ne revendait rien ! Le 'salaire' que tu me versais ne suffisait plus à mon train de vie et je me suis retrouvé à devoir de l'argent à Hasegawa; il m'a laissé le choix : te voler ou me prendre une balle »

« ça dure depuis combien de temps ?! »

« Environ trois ans ! »

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à me demander de l'aide ?! »

« Sérieusement ? Je n'allais pas embêter la richissime et incroyable Lady Abberline ! » Cracha Archie.

« Admettons, tu as remboursé ta dette ? »

« Oui »

« Mais tu continues de travailler pour lui ! »

« Comment tu … »

« Henry … Il a trouvé les transactions, les dossiers de livraisons. Des gamines d'à peine 15 ans ! Tu me dégoutes ! »

« Tu oses me faire la moral ?! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, maintenant écarte-toi »

« Même pas en rêve, je vais te donner à Interpole et j'aurais la paix pendant un moment »

« Réfléchis Elie, tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas te vendre contre ma liberté ? C'est toi qu'ils veulent, pas moi le renard noir »

« Parce que tu crois qu'avec tes liens avec Hasegawa ils vont te libérer ?! » Fit Elizabeth avec une moue de dégout.

Puis, Archie fonça sur Elizabeth, elle eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Son arme tomba au sol, et voyant qu'Archie cherchait à la récupérer, elle se précipita vers lui avant d'avoir envoyer l'arme un peu plus loin. Elle prit de l'élan et utilisant les genoux d'Archie pour s'élever , elle enroula ses jambes autour de son cou avant d'envoyer tout le poids de son corps vers l'arrière, Archie qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre et de l'oxygène, la frappe sur un muscle de la cuisse qui fit lâcher un cri de douleur à Elizabeth qui s'effondra. Elle se releva rapidement et para Archie qui tentait de la frapper, elle le frappa au niveau des quadriceps avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de lui frapper la tête contre une table. Archie reprit finalement le dessus et frappa plusieurs Elizabeth au niveau de côtes. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau se relever, Archie braquait l'arme sur elle :

« Je suis désolé Elie, vraiment, tu sais que je ne peux pas te tuer, je n'y arriverai pas, mais je peux au moins de retarder » Fit-il avant de lui tirer dans l'épaule puis de s'enfuir.

La vue d'Elizabeth se brouilla, les sons autour d'elle s'assourdissaient, le sol tanguait, tout devenait flou, puis elle s'effondra mais elle était encore légèrement consciente. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, Henry ? Non, elle vit une forme rousse au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait pas les sons qui en sortaient. Puis, tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pour la première fois je me suis essayé à l'écriture d'un Lemon, alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge, s'il-vous-plaît, ne lisez pas, le passage est indiqué et pas essentiel à l'histoire donc ... Vous êtes prévenus. _

_En espérant que vous aimerez ! _

_Bonne année à tous, avec du retard x))_

_Flo'_

Toujours aucune réaction. Je vérifiais ses constants et vis que tout allait bien, elle était hors de danger. Cette femme lui provoquait des réactions dont elle ne se pensait plus capable. Je l'avais vu se battre, ce genre de technique ne s'apprenaient pas par hasard ou pour le plaisir. Son majordome avait tout de suite pris la situation en mains quand ce salopard lui avait tiré dans l'épaule. Il avait réussi à nous échapper, Clint avait tenté de le poursuivre mais il avait des complices.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour lady Elizabeth ? » Demanda Henry en entrant pour changer sa perfusion.

« Vous êtes vraiment le majordome typique des livres d'espionnage » Dis-je en évitant de répondre.

« Si seulement vous saviez à quel point » Sourit-il simplement.

« Elle n'aura pas de séquelles à cause de la balle, elle a eut de la chance »

« Je ne parlerai pas de chance. Archibald a eut des scrupules et n'a pas réussi à tirer a un endroit vital »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« L'angle de tir » Dit-il simplement « Puis je vous demander de veiller sur elle le temps que j'aille chercher ce dont elle va avoir besoin ? »

« Bien sûr »

Je veillais sur elle, au bout d'une heure elle se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut de faire une grimace de douleur et de se frotter l'endroit où la balle l'a traversé, mais je l'en empêchais, lui retenant la main :

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous »

« C'est quoi ces vêtements ? » Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle portait, j'éclatais de rire.

« Des vêtements confortables » Répondis-je en la regardant détaillé son jogging et son débardeur.

« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? »

« On a besoin de votre aide pour retrouver Archibald Maxwell »

« Mort ou vivant ? » Demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa perfusion avec précaution.

« Nous avons besoin d'infos qu'il est le seul à pouvoir nous donner, mais après ça … »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite nous allons discuter, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas seule ? »

« En effet »

« Donnez-moi quinze minutes »Dit-elle en enlevant son débardeur devant moi, me laissant l'admirer dans sa brassière de sport.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre timide ? » Fis-je remarquer, ne cherchant même pas à cacher le fait que je la bouffais du regard.

« On obtient rien en étant timide »

**-pdv Elizabeth- **

Comme je l'avais promis, je retrouvais mes visiteurs dans mon salon en compagnie d'Henry et d'Anna.

« Vous avez appelé ça une tenue décontractée ? » Demanda la femme que j'avais vu à mon réveille.

« Pourquoi ? Pas vous ? » rétorquais-je.

« Fury est en chemin » Annonça un inconnu en arrivant, téléphone à la main « Il sera là dans quelques minutes »

« Et vous êtes ? » Demandais-je.

« Clint »

« Natasha. »

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un homme débarqua. Long manteau de cuir, un cache-oeil et l'air sérieux :

« Elizabeth Abberline je présume ? Directeur Nick Fury, SHIELD » Se présenta le nouveau-venu.

« C'est supposé me dire quelque chose ? »

« Lady Elizabeth … » Commença Henry.

« Non » Le coupais-je en m'instant confortablement dans un fauteuil pour me concentrer sur ce Nick Fury « Je vous écoute »

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes il m'expliqua ce qu'était le SHIELD et honnêtement je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je retins un rire.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » Demanda Fury.

« Si vous êtes une agence aussi impliquée partout dans le monde et ayant des contacts partout, je présume que vous êtes déjà au courant de qui je suis, alors oui je trouve drôle le fait que cherchiez à me retourner »

« Vous retournez ? Vous êtes une criminelle pour le sport, pas membre d'une organisation » Fit Clint.

« Je vous présente Henry Ackleford, ancien snipper de l'armée britannique, Anna membre des forces spéciales à la retraite. Quant à moi … C'est plus compliqué »

« Vous êtes une noble et milliardaire qui s'ennuie à mourir » Résuma présomptueusement Natasha.

« C'est une possibilité. Que voulez-vous ? Que l'on se mette d'accord, si c'est pour m'empêcher de traquer ce traite, vous perdez votre temps »

« En aucun cas. Je veux que vous nous aidiez et que vous veniez travailler pour moi »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Je ne rapporterai pas ce que je sais de votre hobby au MI6 » Fit Fury me faisant sourire, il était doué.

« MI6 ? » Fit Clint.

« ça expliquerait la formation » Murmura la rousse.

« Il doit y avoir des conditions ? » Dis-je, ignorant leurs interrogations.

« En effet, si vous travaillez pour moi, plus de vols »

« Vous m'enlevez mon hobby ? Et je le remplace par quoi ? Du tir tous les matins aux champs de tirs ? Vulgaire »

« Je peux vous assurer que ce poste vous offrira l'adrénaline que vous recherchez » Promit Fury.

« Alors c'est d'accord, mais je veux des vacances tous les ans et pas juste deux ou trois jours. »

« Parfait, quand cette mission, on devra discuter des détails . Ai-je besoin de fournir de l'armement ou un moyen de transport ? »

« Ça me convient. On a ce qu'il faut » Rassuras-je.

« Bienvenu au SHIELD »

« Qu'on se mette d'accord, si Archibald se prend une balle dans la tête disons par … accident … »

« Ce que je n'ai pas vu ne me concerne pas » Fit simplement mon nouveau patron « Les agents Barton et Romanoff s'assureront de tout vous expliquer, ravi de vous compter parmi nous »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, j'ordonnais à Anna et Henry de repartir pour l'Angleterre afin qu'ils mettent tout en sécurité et préviennent les personnes concernées. Henry était plus que réticent mais il finit par m'écouter. Quand je fus seule avec les deux espions je me tournais vers eux :

« Nous partons dans combien de temps ? »

« Deux heures » Fit Clint.

« L'armurerie est au fond du couloir, le mot de passe est Vermeille »

« le mot de passe ? » S'étonna ce dernier.

« Vous comprendrez »

Je partis vers ma chambre, sentant la rouquine derrière moi. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle me poussa contre un mur, son regard se bloqua sur mes lèvres avant de descendre progressivement puis de retourner vers mes yeux :

« Comment va votre épaule ? » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait de la chance que ma volonté soit en béton armé.

« Tolérable » Réponds-je en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux la détailler. Elle s'était changée « Où est passé la robe de soirée ? Elle vous allait tellement bien »

« Elle a fini sur le sol »

« Dommage que je n'étais pas la pour assister au spectacle »

« La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que vous soyez présente » Dit-elle en laissant ses doigts trainer le long de mes épaules.

« Je m'occuperai de vous le rappeler » Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, mes lèvres a quelques millimètres des siennes. « C'est intéressant, votre visage ne trahi absolument rien mais vos yeux … magnifiques » Terminais-je en me dégageant doucement.

J'ouvrais la porte du dressing mais retint un cri de douleur quand je tenta d'attraper la valise qui se situait en hauteur. Un corps se colla au mien, un bras frôla le mien et une main attrapa ma valise :

« N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide … pour n'importe quoi » Dit-elle en dégageant vers cheveux sur un côté pour m'embrasser le cou.

« Vous agissez comme ça avec toutes les personnes que vous rencontrez ou j'ai le droit a un traitement spécial ? »

« A vous de le découvrir » Dit-elle en m'embrassant la nuque.

« Je me pose quand même une question, pourquoi être intervenue ? Je vous ai vu avant de perdre connaissance » Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

« Vous êtes un atout, vous connaissez suffisamment Maxwell pour nous mener jusqu'à lui qui lui nous mènera à Hasegawa et nous pourrons nous occuper de son cartel »

« Archie doit se cacher, mais il a eut le temps de m'informer de son étroite collaboration avec Hasegawa. Donc, si on veut le trouver on doit passer par le bras droit de Hasegawa, notre meilleur chance pour le retrouver pour vous de dénicher plus d'informations »

« Et où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois, pas mon genre d'homme, trop … rentre dedans, aucune finesse ou délicatesse. C'est le frère de Hasegawa et il a un énorme penchant pour le jeu, et en ce moment même à Monaco se trouve le plus grand festival du jeu, et par grand je veux dire pour les grosses pointures qui ont de l'argent »

« Vous jouez ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pas vous ? »

« Pas quand cela est important. Le MI6 donc ? »

Je commençais à récupérer quelques affaires pour les mettre dans la valise quand je commençais mon récit, elle finirait par l'apprendre et si je me retrouvais en danger, j'aimerais bien qu'elle est une deuxième pensée avant de me laisser mourir.

« Comme vous le savez surement déjà, je viens d'une famille d'aristocrate britannique, mon père est comte et est diplomate, ma mère est docteure, spécialisée dans la littérature de la Renaissance. Ce qu'il y a savoir c'est que mon père fait également parti du MI6, vu son travaille de jour, c'est une bonne combinaison. Fille unique, j'ai été forcée toute mon enfance a travailler, je devais toujours être en avance sur tous les sujets, je devais toujours apprendre plus de langues. Seulement, cela devint … trop et Henry me proposa d'apprendre les arts martiaux pour trouver un équilibre, me recentrer. Mon père le découvrit et nous nous rapprochâmes quand il me proposa de travailler pour le MI6 »

« Vous n'avez pas de père, juste un professeur qui vous envoie vers le danger »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de refuser et je ne l'ai pas fait. Voyez-vous, c'était soit ça, soit une vie bien rangée, mariée a un autre lord aussi insipide que fatiguant, sans envergure et sans passion, ou une vie d'excitation ou je pouvais jouer avec les limites de la loi »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voler ? »

« Parce que je peux le faire » Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle « Pour l'excitation » Terminais-je.

Le moment fut brutalement coupé par des jurons de la part de l'agent Barton … le système de sécurité. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrepôt d'armes et y trouvais Clint se tenant la main :

« Des couteaux ? Sérieusement ! »S'exclama-t-il tandis que j'entrais le code de désactivation.

« Je pensais qu'un agent comme vous l'aurait vu venir »

« Vous aviez dit que je n'avais besoin que du code ! »

« Pour ouvrir la porte, pas pour y entrer … Vous me prenez pour qui ? Mère Thérèsa ? Je ne vais pas laisser cet endroit sans protection » Rétorquais-je.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous maudire ou vous applaudir »

« Je n'ai rien contre des applaudissements. Pour me faire pardonner, vous pouvez choisir la voiture dans laquelle nous allons partir »

« Trop aimable » Grommela-t-il.  
« C'est tout naturel » Ris-je.

« Je vous préviens, si vous faites du mal à ma partenaire, vous le paierez »

« Je ne ferais rien sans son accord, c'est promis »

« Vous deux ensemble je crains le pire » Râla-t-il.

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme ça quoi ? »

« Grognon »

« Moi ?! Grognon ?! » S'exclama-t-il avant de partir, se parlant à lui même, me faisant éclater de rire.

Je terminais mes quelques bagages et attrapais mon ordinateur, lançant plusieurs recherches concernant Archie et ses nouveaux amis :

« Réseau du MI6 ? » Demanda la rousse.

« ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer »

« Je me suis servie dans mon arsenal, et j'ai préparé trois ou quatre valises en plus, histoire que l'on ai des munitions, je suppose que vous savez vous servir d'une arme ? »

« Chasse à cours et formation à distance »

« On va donc se mettre d'accord, jusqu'à ce que vous ne ressentiez plus aucune douleur à l'épaule, vous ne vous battrez pas au corps à corps, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

« Je n'aimerais pas vous voir mourir avant d'avoir mis votre robe sur le sol »

« Alors je ferai attention »

« Bon ! Quand vous aurez finis de vous draguer on pourra peut-être y aller ? Je sais que j'avais dit deux heures mais d'après vos caméras de surveillance, votre ami Archibald a envoye de la cavalerie pour faire le ménage »

« C'est donc une bonne chose que rien de valeur ne soit entreposé ici » Soupirais-je.

« Et vos bijoux ? Vos Oeuvres d'art ? »

« Quelles oeuvres d'art ? » Demandais-je.

Je les vis regarder autour d'eux et effectivement, il n'y a plus aucun tableau, plus d'oeuf de Fabergé sur la cheminé.

« Tout est en sécurité avec Henry et Anna. Cet endroit n'a plus rien a m'offrir, ils peuvent le brûler s'ils le veulent, je toucherai l'assurance »

« Vous me faites flipper. Je pensais que seule Natasha en était capable, mais apparement ce n'est plus le cas » Sourit Clint.

« On y va ? » Demanda Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On prend la jaguar » Annonça Clint.

Une fois en voiture, je m'installais à l'arrière de la voiture, attrapais mon téléphone et accédais aux caméras de surveillance. La première chose que je remarquerai était qu'apparement, ils cherchaient quelqu'un, sûrement moi. Ils dévirèrent tout, semblant chercher quelque chose. Le temps que l'on arrive à l'aéroport, ils repartirent bredouille et j'en étais plus que ravie :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Clint en sortant de la voiture.

« Je regardais les singes de Hasegawa perdre patience en fouillant le duplex. C'était jouissif. »

Natasha se contenta de rire légèrement, et chacun de nous se saisit de plusieurs sacs. Je les conduisis jusqu'à mon jet privé :

« ça vous arrive de prendre un avion normal, vous savez, comme tout le monde ? » Fit Clint en montant dans l'appareil.

« Hum …Non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

J'entrais et m'installais, ordinateur branché et wifi activé. Natasha s'assit devant moi et m'observa pendant que je faisais mes recherches :

« Vous préférez quoi comme chambres ? Séparées ou tous groupées ? » Demandais-je.

« Séparées mais les unes a côté des autres » Fit Natasha.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composait le numéro du directeur de l'hôtel de Paris Monte-Carlo. Bien évidemment je dus parler français et tout le temps où je discutais, Natasha ne me lâcha pas du regard, un petit sourire en coin. Il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça où j'allais m'écrouler, elle me faisait un effet monstre. J'arrangeais pour que nous ayons les meilleures chambres possibles.

« Comment on s'organise ? Archie a certainement dû les prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé » Dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas sûr, des renseignements que l'on a eu, personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles donc il doit être désorienté où il ne doit pas te prendre pour une menace » Fit Natasha.

« Donc je peux participer »

« Vu que tu connais le bras droit de notre mafieux japonais on va avoir besoin de toi pour l'approcher » Me dit Clint.

« Je dois y aller en tant qu'Elizabeth, pas sous l'un de mes pseudos. Sauf que l'image de l'avocate que je présente au monde n'est pas celle d'une joueuse et encore moins d'une fêtarde. Tout ce que les gens savent de moi c'est que joue sur les deux côtés et que j'aime bien changer de conquêtes »

« Alors je me re-présente, Natalia Rushman, ta conquête du moment et une grande flambeuse » Sourit Natasha.

« Formidable, j'ai une copine ! » Dis-je sarcastiquement avant de me mettre au repérage du casino.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Monaco, le soleil brillait de milles feux. Clint qui se faisait passer pour notre garde-du-corps, repérait toutes les caméras de sécurité tandis que Natasha sondait les personnes présentes, je pouvais voir les méninges tourner, ils étaient déjà en mode travail :

« Lady Abberline ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans notre hôtel ! Cela fait une éternité depuis votre dernier passage chez nous ! » S'exclama le gérant de l'hôtel en m'apercevant.

« Ah ! Victor ! Ravie de vous revoir également. Vous n'avez pas pris une ride ! »

« Mon secret ? Champagne et soleil, il n'y a rien de mieux » Plaisanta-t-il avant de jauger mes deux compagnons.

« Ah oui, excusez-moi, que je vous présente, voici mon nouveau garde-du-corps, mes parents y tiennent vous comprenez, et ma petite-amie, Nathalie » Présentais-je sans jamais sortir de mon rôle.

« Vous comptez encore briser des coeurs ? »

« Peut-être pas celui-ci » Dis-je en lançant un regard rapide à la rousse.

« Mademoiselle Nathalia, j'espère que vous profiterez de votre séjour chez nous » Sourit le gérant.

« Et bien, si tout est comme me l'a décrit Elie, je suis certaine que tout sera parfait » Répondit la rousse, me faisant tiquer au mot ''petite-amie''.

Il y a des choses à savoir sur moi, la première est que, lorsque la presse me décrit comme une briseuse de coeurs, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Hommes ou femmes je n'ai jamais été difficile. Les gens cherchent mon attention et lorsqu'ils l'ont, ils n'arrivent jamais à la garder. Mais lorsque Natasha prononça ses mots en me regardant dans droit les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me mettait au défi d'essayer, comme si elle cherchait une vraie relation.

« Victor, y aurait-il moyen que mon garde-du-corps face un tour dans le centre de sécurité, vous savez, pour la routine habituelle » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, nous ferons toujours pour satisfaire vos demandes » Sourit Victor avant de claquer des doigts, attirant l'attention d'un employé qui allait servir de guide à Clint « Laissez-moi vous conduire à vos chambres »

« Oh Victor, tant de dévouement ! J'en suis flattée » M'exclamais-je, faussement enthousiaste. Pitié, faites que ce lèche-bottes me lâche et rapidement. Je sentis Natasha me prendre la main tout en suivant Victor. Je la regardais comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui apparaitre.

Lorsque nous fûmes chacune notre chambre, j'ouvris la porte reliant nos chambres pour aller lui déballer le fond de ma penser :

« On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite, si tu veux que l'on soit crédible, on garde les gestes romantiques au minimum ! La presse va être partout et s'ils me voient faire des mamours à ma supposé petite-amie, ils vont comprendre que quelque chose se trame. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à la presse que j'ai eu une relation sérieuse qui a dû se terminer. Je déteste devoir jouer les coeurs-brisés ! C'es épuisant ! Je ne supporte pas les gens et leur sollicitude à la manque ! » M'exclamais-je.

Tout le long de ma tirade, Natasha ne lâcha pas mon regard, un léger sourire en coin était apparu et cela m'énervait. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, du potentiel entre nous et honnêtement j'en étais …

« Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait vraiment y avoir ? Qu'au final ce ne soit pas juste de la comédie ? »

Percée. Elle venait tout juste de me percer à jour. J'ai eu une seule vraie relation dans ma vie, et il a fini au fond d'un ravin, littéralement. J'ai fais l'erreur de tomber amoureuse pendant une mission pour le MI6, je ne referais plus jamais cette bêtise.

« Nous sommes d'accord que tout ce petit manège, c'est pour cette mission ? Bien » Dis-je avant de partir. Sauf qu'une main m'attrapa par le poignet et je me retrouvais allonger sur le canapé le plus proche, Natasha au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« J'ai parcourus un très, très long chemin pour en arriver là où j'en suis. Oui, ce qu'il se passe va vite, mais je sais »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Demain en tentant de me relever, ce qui fit que Natasha me repoussa contre le canapé, posant ses hanches sur les miennes pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Les gens racontent toujours que lorsqu'ils ont rencontré leur moitié, ils l'ont sus tout de suite, et c'est ce qui nous arrive. Pourquoi tu prends peur, je n'en sais rien, je suis curieuse oui mais tu n'es pas prête à m'en parler ce que je peux comprendre. Mais cet électricité entre nous ne va pas s'atténuer. J'ai vécu l'équivalent de dix vies en pensant que je ne rencontrerais jamais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais construire quelque chose. Mais tu es là alors non je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Et pour marquer la fin de son discours elle m'embrassa, s'abaissant encore plus contre moi. Ses coudes touchèrent mes épaules et ses mains encadraient mon visage. Ses hanches étaient toujours plaquées contre les miennes et sa poitrine se retrouva collée à la mienne. Le baiser s'intensifia et je commençais à perdre pieds. Cependant je ne la laissais pas gagner, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je la sentis se frustrée, une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma cuisse avant de remonter langoureusement le long de mon corps. Mais quand sa main s'approcha de mon sein je la repoussais d'une main, l'autre étant indisponible à cause de la douleur. Je repris mon souffle et releva les yeux vers elle :

« Je ne laisserai rien arriver entre nous, et ça, c'est une promesse »

« C'est que tu ne me connais pas, car je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement »

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée, quitte à te trahir si c'est là ma dernière solution »

« Essaie pour voir. Elizabeth, mon paradis … » Commença-t-elle en me caressant la joue « Je te gagnerais, et ça, c'est la promesse que je te fais »

**-PDV Natasha-**

Je m'étais montrée plus confiante que je ne l'étais vraiment. Cet après-midi, après qu'elle est débarquée pour me dire que rien ne se passerait entre nous … j'ai perdu mon sang-froid pour la première fois depuis des années. Un mélange de peine et de colère m'avait traversé de pars en pars. Ravageant tout sur son passage. Je savais qu'elle était la bonne. Quand Clint me parlait de ma vie sentimentale je ne m'étais jamais posé la question si la personne qui m'était destiné serait un homme ou une femme, je voulais simplement cette personne, mon paradis.

Je n'étais pas moi-même, elle me faisait perdre le contrôle, et je le perdais d'autant plus en la voyant flirter avec ces personnes, tentant de s'approcher de la cible. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas du regard, il l'a bouffait des yeux, dans sa tête, la robe d'Elizabeth était déjà par terre, et rien que pour ça je n'avais qu'une envie, lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Je terminais mon cocktail quand le gérant, Victor s'approcha de moi :

« Je dois admettre que j'étais surprise qu'elle vous ai choisi comme compagnon, d'habitude elle fait dans le style soumis » Fit-il en s'asseyant.

« Et vous me dites cela … parce que … ? »

« Beaucoup de gens ont cherchés à se faire aimer d'elle, j'ai vu des milliardaires perdre une fortune pour tenter de l'impressionner, mais la façon dont elle vous regarde est différente. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça était il y a quelques années, avant qu'elle ne se lance à corps perdu dans des amourettes. Promettez-moi une chose, je sais que Lady Abberline est plus que ce qu'elle veut bien montrer, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il en est, je veux simplement que vous gardiez un oeil sur elle »

« Pourquoi la protégez-vous autant ? Je veux dire, vous êtes gérant d'un hôtel et elle, elle est une avocate » Demandais-je, vraiment intéressée.

« J'avais une fille qui lui ressemblait énormément, et au fil du temps je me suis mis à la voir un peu comme ça, comme ma fille. »

« Je vois »

« Ah, et si quelque chose devait se passer, pitié éviter la casse dans mon hôtel, plus la police se tient à l'écart mieux je me porte. On se comprend ? »

« Cinq sur cinq »

Décidément, les gens qui peuplaient la vie d'Elizabeth étaient intéressants. La soirée passa a une vitesse folle; je tâchais de me retrouver dans la compétition de demain tandis que Clint et Elizabeth cherchaient à se rapprocher de Daiki, le frère et bras droit de notre chef de cartel. Le lendemain passa tout aussi rapidement, tandis que se déroulait le tournois de présélection pour ce soir; Clint mettait tout en place et Elizabeth tenait notre couverture. Elle approcha enfin Daiki avec qui elle déjeuna, ce dernier tentait tellement de rapprochements que je failli laisser transparaitre une émotion à plusieurs reprises. Quand une pause nous fus enfin accordé pour que nous puissions nous préparer, Clint me poussa dans ma chambre pour me parler :

« Je sais qu'elle te fait perdre la tête Natasha, mais là tu dois te ressaisir ! Il y a plus important que d'essayer de te la taper ! »

« Alors déjà merci, mais je suis au courant. Deuxième je ne cherche pas à me « la taper » comme tu dis, je veux plus. Je veux tout le package, mais elle est difficile à faire craquer »

« Ecoute Nat, cela ne fait que quelques jours, et oui je comprends, quand j'ai rencontré Laura et que j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais qu'elle pour moi, j'aurais accepté de l'épouser le jour-même où je lui ai dit bonjour. Mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est l'adrénaline de notre métier. Nous sommes tellement habitués à croire qu'une mission pourrait être la dernière que l'on veut tout, tout de suite. Mais Elie n'est pas comme nous, pas tout fait du moins. Son truc c'est de démanteler des raisons, mais de coller une balle en pleine tête à un dictateur ou renverser un gouvernement. Laisse lui le temps et sois toi-même »

« Depuis quand es-tu plein de sagesse ? »

« Depuis toujours »

Il me fallu un certain temps pour être prête, car pour la première fois je ne m'habillais pas pour attirer tous les regards, je m'habillais pour en attirer un. Les paroles de Clint me revinrent en tête et je calmais mes nerfs, ajustant ma coiffure. Clint débarqua, habillé d'un smoking, puis Elie nous rejoignit et je failli encore perdre la tête. Sa robe lui allait à la perfection, et au vu de son attitude, elle le savait.

« Bon, refaisons le point pour ce soir » Fit Clint.

**-PDV Clint-**

C'était difficile. Les voir se faire de l'oeil était agaçant. Enfin, Natasha dévorait Elie du regard et cette dernière faisait semblant de s'en rendre compte. Quand Elizabeth entra dans la pièce, je perdis l'attention de Natasha et pouffa un soupir fatigué. Ce qui m'inquiétait c'était le jour où elles seraient sur la même longueur d'onde, j'espérais ne pas être présent car sinon je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Nat dans les yeux.

« Bon, refaisons le point pour ce soir » M'exclamais-je, histoire de dissoudre la « tension » qui était à couper au couteau « Natasha, tu fais en sorte de garder l'attention des partenaires de Daiki et d'en apprendre un maximum, quant à moi je m'occupe de fouiller sa chambre dans le casino, Elizabeth tu fais en sorte que toute son attention soit toujours sur toi, fais en sorte de devenir son porte-bonheur pour la soirée »

« Il sait que je suis venue avec Natasha » Rappela Elie.

« Fais-moi confiance, ce mec a tellement craqué qu'au premier signe d'intérêt il va te sauter dessus » Rassurais-je.

« Fantastique » Fit froidement Natasha.

« Bref, fais le boire, n'oublie pas d'ajouter le tranquillisant dans son verre quand la soirée battra son plein et que ses gardes du corps seront un peu dépassé par le nombre d'invités. Une fois dans le gaz, dirige-le vers le point d'extraction et je prends sa relève. Au moment où je te donne le signal , c'est à dire quand j'aurais récupéré ce dont on a besoin dans sa chabbre, tu auras dix minutes et après on devra le faire parler »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le casino pour la soirée, Natasha prenait Elizabeth par la main, je connaissais Natasha par coeur, ce genre de comportement était anormal pour elle. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, avec notre mode vie, ce genre de sentiments peuvent être violent et un peu trop passionné. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'oublierait pas ce que je lui avais dit, si elle voulait Elie, elle allait devoir la jouer fine car la demoiselle semblait avoir vécu un traumatisme amoureux qui l'empêchait de s'enlacer dans une histoire sérieuse.

Tout le monde remplissait son rôle, j'arrivais à faire boire certains des gardes du corps puis j'arrivais à m'éclipser, ni vu, ni connu.

**-PDV Elizabeth-**

Ce porc me donnait la nausée. Et une main baladeuse, une ! J'allais l'étrangler … Je regardais rapidement l'heure et vit qu'il était temps. Habilement je glissais la drogue dans son verre et attendis qu'il fasse effet. Les gardes du corps se tournèrent pour vérifier que tout allait bien, alors je me penchais vers la cible, de manière à ce que l'on croit que je l'embrassais. La drogue ne le rendait pas inconscient, juste très malléable. Puis, je reçus le signal et le faisais se lever tant bien que mal. Il pesait une tonne ! Non mais sans rire ! Qu'il arrête la gym et devienne un gringalet par pitié !

Quand je le passais à Clint, je remarquais une clé dans la poche de Daiki, la clé d'un coffre-fort, celle pour les joueurs au casino :

« C'est peut-être là qu'il y a mit son ordinateur ou sa tablette ou je ne sais quoi ! Je n'ai rien trouvé d'électronique dans sa chambre, ce qui pour un mec dans sa position est étrange ! » Me fit Clint.

« Je m'en occupe, tu l'emmènes où ? »

« Dans un lieu sécurisé. Je te laisse vingt minutes, passé ce délais je viens te chercher, compris ? »

« Compris »

Je filais du plus vite qu'il m'était possible avec ces talons vers les sous-sols, là où était gardé les coffre-fort des joueurs important. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et vit qu'il s'agissait de Natasha. Nous entrâmes dans une zone « strictement réservée. Personnels autorisés seulement ». Je revoyais mentalement les plans et tourna à gauche, c'était là ! Nous entrâmes et fermâmes la porte derrière nous. Sauf qu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, cette dernière se rouvrait.

Natasha m'attrapa par la main, me poussa doucement contre un mur, faisant attention à ma blessure que j'avais maquillé et elle m'embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de mes fesses mais voyant mon manque de réaction, elle grogna sans jamais décollé ses lèvres, elle prit mes mains pour les placer autour de son cou avant de reposer la siennes là où elles étaient.

« Ah bah je vois qu'on dérange … »Rit un homme « On croyais que c'était un salon VIP, on vous laisse hein, profitez en bien ! »

Natasha se recula et je fonçais vers le bon coffre qui s'ouvrit sans problèmes avec la clé. A l'intérieur je trouvais son ordinateur ainsi que l'un des bijoux qu'Archibald m'avait volé :

« Ce fils de pute ! » M'exclamais-je.

« J'ai prévenu Clint qu'on avait tout » Fit simplement Natasha avant de me prendre la main et de me tirer derrière elle en direction de l'hôtel.

**-Début Lemon-**

Nous sortîmes par une sortie de secours et nous engouffrâmes dans le premier taxi venu. Durant tout le trajet, Natasha garda une main posée sur ma cuisse, sauf que cette dernière commençait à monter de plus en plus haut. Oh je voyais très bien où cela menait. J'écartais sa main et lui lançait un regard voulant dire « tiens à carreau ! Femme ! », ce à quoi elle répondit en m'embrassant le cou et en laissant son autre main se gambader sur mes hanches.

Je sortis précipitamment du taxi et fonça dans l'hôtel pour m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Bien évidemment je n'échappa pas à Natasha. Nos chambres étant aux derniers étages … Puis tout fit très nuances de Gray. L'ascenseur étant bondé, Natasha se plaça contre la paroi du fond, collant mon dos à son torse. Vu que personne ne faisait attention à nous, elle posa une main contre mon ventre pour me plaquer contre elle, sa bouche sur mon cou et son autre main remontait le long de ma cuisse :

« Pas un bruit » Susurra-t-elle.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour me mettre dans un état pareil ?! Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui enlever sa fichu robe ! Mon cerveau me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée tandis que tout le reste de mon corps m'ordonnait de me laisser aller.

Je sentis sa main qui était sur ma cuisse remontée, soulevant ma robe. Les gens descendaient les uns après les autres. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon sous-vêtements, elle dut appréciait ce qu'elle sentit en le touchant car elle retint un gémissement que je n'entendis que très faiblement. Sa main poussa mon sous-vêtements, mais pile à ce moment, nous arrivâmes à notre étage. Elle attrapa mon sac, y trouva ma clé et me poussa sans ménagement sur mon lit.

Elle remonta ma robe au dessus de mes hanches et ses yeux se noircirent. Elle remonta ma robe encore un peu plus haut. Ses mains étaient partout, comme si elle cherchait à en faire le contour. Elle releva brusquement la tête vers moi, puis tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle m'enleva mon sous-vêtements après que j'eus acquiescé. Elle le jeta sans direction précise son regard descendis en partant de mes yeux. Elle se recula légèrement sur le lit, ouvrit mes jambes puis s'installa confortablement. Au début elle embrassa ma taille, puis descendis, honnêtement, je pensais que me contenais bien, jusqu'à ce que je m'entendis gémir quand ses doigts me touchèrent. Elle me lança un sourire satisfait avant de poser sa bouche sur moi. Sa langue traça le contour de mon clitoris puis elle s'arrêta et se recula. Elle me recula et j'eus presque peur, son regard était celui d'un affamé, en l'occurence d'une affamée. Puis elle y retourna, sa langue fit pression, elle lapait tout ce qu'elle pouvait récupérer de moi, mes mains serraient le drap et si elle continuait j'allais le déchirer. Elle me fit venir juste avec sa langue. Quand je crus que je pouvais enfin récupérer ma respiration après un orgasme aussi intense. Elle recommença, mais cette fois, elle introduit un doigt, puis me sentant prête, en ajouta un deuxième.

Au final, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle passa, sa tête entre mes jambes. Mais quand je me réveillais enfin j'étais totalement relaxée. Natasha s'était endormie, la tête sur ma poitrine. En me sentant bouger, elle se réveilla avec le même regard qu'un chat devant un bol de lait. Elle se souleva légèrement et m'embrassa profondément. Je ne cherchais même plus à l'en empêcher. Elle fit descendre le haut de ma robe, qui maintenant ressemblait plus à une ceinture qu'autre chose et m'embrassa entre les seins avant d'en suçoter un :

« Bonjour » Sourit-elle avant de se concentrer sur le deuxième.

« Bonjour » Répondis-je la voix rauque à cause du sommeil et du désir.

Sa bouche ne quitta pas ma poitrine et ses doigts continuèrent à travailler sur mon prochain orgasme, même quand on frappa à la porte. Se fut seulement quand je crias son nom qu'elle accepta de se lever pour répondre, mais après m'avoir recouvert du drap.

**-Fin lemon - **

« Désolé d'interrompre votre … moment, oui voilà, on va appeler ça comme ça, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller » Entendis-je, il s'agissait de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Je sais où se rend Archibald … »


End file.
